This invention relates to compounds that antagonists of the progesterone receptor, their preparation and utility.
Intracellular receptors (IR) form a class of structurally related gene regulators known as xe2x80x9cligand dependent transcription factorsxe2x80x9d (R. M. Evans, Science, 240, 889, 1988). The steroid receptor family is a subset of the IR family, including progesterone receptor (PR), estrogen receptor (ER), androgen receptor (AR), glucocorticoid receptor (GR), and mineralocorticoid receptor (MR).
The natural hormone, or ligand, for the PR is the steroid progesterone, but synthetic compounds, such as medroxyprogesterone acetate or levonorgestrel, have been made which also serve as ligands. Once a ligand is present in the fluid surrounding a cell, it passes through the membrane via passive diffusion, and binds to the IR to create a receptor/ligand complex. This complex binds to specific gene promoters present in the cell""s DNA. Once bound to the DNA the complex modulates the production of mRNA and protein encoded by that gene.
A compound that binds to an IR and mimics the action of the natural hormone is termed an agonist, whilst a compound which inhibits the effect of the hormone is an antagonist.
PR antagonists may be used in contraception. In this context they may be administered alone (Ulmann, et al, Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 261, 248, 1995), in combination with a PR agonist (Kekkonen, et al, Fertility and Sterility, 60, 610, 1993) or in combination with a partial ER antagonist such as tamoxifen (WO 96/19997 A1 Jul. 4, 1996).
PR antagonists may also be useful for the treatment of hormone dependent breast cancers (Horwitz, et al, Horm. Cancer, 283, pub: Birkhaeuser, Boston, Ma., ed. Vedeckis) as well as uterine and ovarian cancers. PR antagonists may also be useful for the treatment of non-malignant chronic conditions such as fibroids (Murphy, et al, J. Clin. Endo. Metab., 76, 513, 1993) and endometriosis (Kettel, et al, Fertility and Sterility, 56, 402, 1991).
PR antagonists may also be useful in hormone replacement therapy for post menopausal patients in combination with a partial ER antagonist such as tamoxifen (U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,136).
PR antagonists, such as mifepristone and onapristone, have been shown to be effective in a model of hormone dependent prostate cancer, which may indicate their utility in the treatment of this condition in men (Michna, et al, Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 761, 224, 1995).
Compounds of the prior art are described by Jones, et al, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,810) is the PR antagonist dihydroquinoline 1. 
Jones, et al, described the enol ether 2 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,646) as a PR ligand. 
Jones, et al, described compound 3 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,127) as a PR ligand. 
Zhi, et al, described lactones 4, 5 and 6 as PR antagonists (J. Med. Chem, 41, 291, 1998). 
Zhi, et al, described the ether 7 as a PR antagonist (J. Med. Chem., 41, 291, 1998). 
Combs, et al., disclosed the amide 8 as a ligand for the PR (J. Med. Chem., 38, 4880, 1995). 
Perlman, et. al., described the vitamin D analog 9 as a PR ligand (Tet. Letters, 35, 2295, 1994). 
Hamann, et al, described the PR antagonist 10 (Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 761, 383, 1995). 
Chen, et al, described the PR antagonist 11 (Chen, et al, POI-37, 16th Int. Cong. Het. Chem, Montana, 1997). 
Kurihari, et. al., described the PR ligand 12 (J. Antibiotics, 50, 360, 1997). 
Narr et al. (German Patent, DE 3633861, CA 109:22973) claimed that imidazobenzoxazinones, e.g. A, as cardiotonics; Benzoxazin-2-ones, such as brofoxine (B), being active as an anxiolytic was reported by Hartmann et al. (Proc. West. Pharmacol. Soc. 21, 51-55 (1978)); More recently, a number of patents (e.g. Young et al. WO95/20389; Christ et al. WO98/14436) claimed quinazolin-2-ones and benzoxazin-2-ones such as compound C1 and C2 as inhibitors of HIV reverse transcriptase. 
This invention provides compounds of Formula (I): 
wherein:
R1 and R2 are independent substituents selected from the group of H, C1 to C6 alkyl, substituted C1 to C6 alkyl, C2 to C6 alkenyl, substituted C2 to C6 alkenyl, C2 to C6 alkynyl, substituted C2 to C6 alkynyl, C3 to C8 cycloalkyl, substituted C3 to C8 cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic, CORA, or NRBCORA;
or R1 and R2 are fused to form:
a) an optionally substituted 3 to 8 membered spirocyclic alkyl ring;
b) an optionally substituted 3 to 8 membered spirocyclic alkenyl; or
c) an optionally substituted 3 to 8 membered heterocyclic ring containing one to three heteroatoms from the group including O, S and N; the spirocyclic rings of a), b) and c) being optionally substituted by from 1 to 4 groups selected from fluorine, C1 to C6 alkyl, C1 to C6 alkoxy, C1 to C6 thioalkyl, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CN, NH2, xe2x80x94NH(C1 to C6 alkyl), or xe2x80x94N(C1 to C6 alkyl)2;
RA is H, C1 to C3 alkyl, substituted C1 to C3 alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, C1 to C3 alkoxy, substituted C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C3 aminoalkyl, or substituted C1 to C3 aminoalkyl;
RB is H, C1 to C3 alkyl, or substituted C1 to C3 alkyl;
R3 is H, OH, NH2, C1 to C6 alkyl, substituted C1 to C6 alkyl, C3 to C6 alkenyl, substituted C1 to C6 alkenyl, alkynyl, or substituted alkynyl, CORC;
RC is H, C1 to C3 alkyl, substituted C1 to C3 alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, C1 to C3 alkoxy, substituted C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C3 aminoalkyl, or substituted C1 to C3 aminoalkyl;
R4 is H, halogen, CN, NO2, C1 to C6 alkyl, substituted C1 to C6 alkyl, alkynyl, or substituted alkynyl, C1 to C6 alkoxy, substituted C1 to C6 alkoxy, amino, C1 to C6 aminoalkyl, or substituted C1 to C6 aminoalkyl;
R5 is selected from a) or b)
a) R5 is a trisubstituted benzene ring containing the substituents X, Y and Z as shown below: 
xe2x80x83wherein:
X is taken from the group including halogen, CN, C1 to C3 alkyl, substituted C1 to C3 alkyl alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, C1 to C3 alkoxy, substituted C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C3 thioalkoxy, substituted C1 to C3 thioalkoxy, amino, C1 to C3 aminoalkyl, substituted C1 to C3 aminoalkyl, NO2, C1 to C3 perfluoroalkyl, 5 or 6 membered heterocyclic ring containing 1 to 3 heteroatoms, CORD, OCORD, or NRECORD;
RD is H, C1 to C3 alkyl, substituted C1 to C3 alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, C1 to C3 alkoxy, substituted C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C3 aminoalkyl, or substituted C1 to C3 aminoalkyl;
RE is H, C1 to C3 alkyl, or substituted C1 to C3 alkyl;
Y and Z are independent substituents taken from the group including H, halogen, CN, NO2, amino, aminoalkyl, C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C3 alkyl, or C1 to C3 thioalkoxy; or
b) R5 is a five or six membered ring with 1, 2, or 3 heteroatoms from the group including O, S, SO, SO2 or NR6 and containing one or two independent substituents from the group including H, halogen, CN, NO2, amino, and C1 to C3 alkyl, C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C3 aminoalkyl, CORF, or NRGCORF;
RF is H, C1 to C3 alkyl, substituted C1 to C3 alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, C1 to C3 alkoxy, substituted C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C3 aminoalkyl, or substituted C1 to C3 aminoalkyl;
RG is H, C1 to C3 alkyl, or substituted C1 to C3 alkyl;
R6 is H or C1 to C3 alkyl;
or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Preferred compounds of this invention include those of Formula I 
wherein:
R1 is H, C1 to C6 alkyl, substituted C1 to C6 alkyl, C3 to C8 cycloalkyl, substituted C3 to C8 cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic, CORA, or NRBCORA;
R2 is H, C1 to C6 alkyl, substituted C1 to C6 alkyl, C2 to C6 alkenyl, substituted C2 to C6 alkenyl, C3 to C8 cycloalkyl, substituted C3 to C8 cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heterocyclic, substituted heterocyclic, CORA, or NRBCORA; or
R1 and R2 are fused to form spirocyclic alkyl as a 3 to 8 membered spirocyclic ring, substituted spirocyclic alkyl constructed by fusing R1 and R2 to form a 3 to 8 membered spirocyclic ring, spirocyclic alkenyl constructed by fusing R1 and R2 to form a 3 to 8 membered spirocyclic ring, substituted spirocyclic alkenyl constructed by fusing R1 and R2 to form a 3 to 8 membered spirocyclic ring, spirocyclic alkyl constructed by fusing R1 and R2 to form a 3 to 8 membered spirocyclic ring and containing one to three heteroatoms from the group including O, S and N; substituted spirocyclic alkyl constructed by fusing R1 and R2 to form a 3 to 8 membered spirocyclic ring and containing one to three heteroatoms from the group including O, S and N; the spirocyclic rings made by fusing R1 and R2 being optionally substituted by from 1 to 4 groups selected from fluorine, C1 to C6 alkyl, C1 to C6 alkoxy, C1 to C6 thioalkyl, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CN, NH2, xe2x80x94NH(C1 to C6 alkyl), or xe2x80x94N(C1 to C6 alkyl)2;
RA is H, C1 to C3 alkyl, substituted C1 to C3 alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, C1 to C3 alkoxy, substituted C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C3 aminoalkyl, or substituted C1 to C3 aminoalkyl;
RB is H, C1 to C3 alkyl, or substituted C1 to C3 alkyl;
R3 is H, OH, NH2, C1 to C6 alkyl, substituted C1 to C6 alkyl, C3 to C6 alkenyl, substituted C1 to C6 alkenyl, alkynyl, or substituted alkynyl, CORC;
RC is H, C1 to C4 alkyl, substituted C1 to C4 alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, C1 to C4 alkoxy, substituted C1 to C4 alkoxy, C1 to C4 aminoalkyl, or substituted C1 to C4 aminoalkyl;
R4 is H, halogen, CN, NO2, C1 to C6 alkyl, substituted C1 to C6 alkyl, C1 to C6 alkoxy, substituted C1 to C6 alkoxy, amino, C1 to C6 aminoalkyl, or substituted C1 to C6 aminoalkyl;
R5 is a trisubstituted benzene ring containing the substituents X, Y and Z as shown below: 
X is taken from the group including halogen, CN, C1 to C3 alky, substituted C1 to C3 alkyl, C1 to C3 alkoxy, substituted C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C3 thioalkoxy, substituted C1 to C3 thioalkoxy, amino, C1 to C3 aminoalkyl, substituted C1 to C3 aminoalkyl, NO2, C1 to C3 perfluoroalkyl, 5 membered heterocyclic ring containing 1 to 3 heteroatoms, CORD, OCORD, or NRECORD;
RD is H, C1 to C3 alkyl, substituted C1 to C3 alky, aryl, substituted aryl, C1 to C3 alkoxy, substituted C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C3 aminoalkyl, or substituted C1 to C3 aminoalkyl;
RE is H, C1 to C3 alkyl, or substituted C1 to C3 alkyl;
Y and Z are independent substituents taken from the group including H, halogen, CN, NO2, C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C3 alkyl, or C1 to C3 thioalkoxy; or
R5 is a five or six membered ring with 1, 2, or 3 heteroatoms from the group including O, S, SO, SO2 or NR6 and containing one or two independent substituents from the group including H, halogen, CN, NO2, amino, and C1 to C3 alkyl, or C1 to C3 alkoxy;
R6 is H, or C1 to C3 alkyl;
or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Other preferred compounds are those of Formula I 
wherein:
R1=R2 and are selected from the group which includes C1 to C3 alkyl, substituted C1 to C3 alkyl, spirocyclic alkyl constructed by fusing R1 and R2 to form a 3 to 6 membered spirocyclic ring;
R3 is H, OH, NH2, C1 to C6 alky, or substituted C1 to C6 alkyl, CORC;
Rc is H, C1 to C4 alkyl, or C1 to C4 alkoxy;
R4 is H, halogen, CN, NO2, C1 to C3 alkyl, substituted C1 to C3 alkyl, C1 to C3 alkoxy, or substituted C1 to C3 alkoxy;
R5 is a disubstituted benzene ring containing the substituents X, and Y as shown below: 
X is taken from the group including halogen, CN, C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C3 alkyl, NO2, C1 to C3 perfluoroalkyl, 5 membered heterocyclic ring containing 1 to 3 heteroatoms, C1 to C3 thioalkoxy;
Y is a substituent from the group including H, halogen, CN, NO2, C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C4 alkyl, C1 to C3 thioalkoxy; or
R5 is a five membered ring with the structure 
U is O, S, or NR6,
R6 is H, or C1 to C3 alkyl, or C1 to C4 CO2alkyl;
Xxe2x80x2 is from the group including halogen, CN, NO2, or C1 to C3 alkyl and C1 to C3 alkoxy, provided that when U is NR6, then Xxe2x80x2 is not CN;
Yxe2x80x2 is from the group including H and C1 to C4 alkyl; or
R5 is a six membered ring with the structure: 
X1 is N or CX2;
X2 is halogen, CN, alkoxy, or NO2;
or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof
Further preferred compounds are those of Formula I 
wherein:
R1=R2 and are selected from the group which includes CH3 and spirocyclic alkyl constructed by fusing R1 and R2 to form a 6 membered spirocyclic ring
R3 is H, OH, NH2, CH3, substituted methyl, or CORC;
RC is H, C1 to C3 alkyl, or C1 to C4 alkoxy;
R4 is H, halogen, NO2, CN, or C1 to C3 alkyl;
R5 is a disubstituted benzene ring containing the substituents X and Y as shown below: 
X is taken from the group including halogen, CN, methoxy, NO2, or 2-thiazole; Y is H or F; or
R5 is a five membered ring with the structure: 
U is O, S, or NH,
Xxe2x80x2 is halogen, CN, or NO2, provided that when U is NR6, Xxe2x80x2 is not CN;
Yxe2x80x2 is H or C1 to C4 alkyl
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
The compounds in the present invention contain a pendent aromatic substituent. The aromatic substituents proved to be critical for the resultant compounds being active as progesterone receptor modulators and have broad structural diversity which may consist of aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl or substituted heteroaryl group.
The compounds of this invention may contain an asymmetric carbon atom and some of the compounds of this invention may contain one or more asymmetric centers and may thus give rise to optical isomers and diastereomers. While shown without respect to stereochemistry in Formula I, the present invention includes such optical isomers and diastereomers; as well as the racemic and resolved, enantiomerically pure R and S stereoisomers; as well as other mixtures of the R and S stereoisomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to both straight- and branched-chain saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having one to eight carbon atoms, preferably one to six carbon atoms; xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d is intended to include both straight- and branched-chain alkyl groups with at least one carbon-carbon double bond and two to eight carbon atoms, preferably two to six carbon atoms; xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d group is intended to cover both straight- and branched-chain alkyl groups with at least one carbon-carbon triple bond and two to eight carbon atoms, preferably two to six carbon atoms.
The terms xe2x80x9csubstituted alkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csubstituted alkenylxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9csubstituted alkynylxe2x80x9d refer to alkyl, alkenyl, and alkynyl as just described having from one to three substituents selected from the group including halogen, CN, OH, NO2, amino, aryl, heterocyclic, substituted aryl, substituted heterocyclic, alkoxy, aryloxy, substituted alkyloxy, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarboxy, alkylamino, or arylthio. These substituents may be attached to any carbon of an alkyl, alkenyl, or alkynyl group provided that the attachment constitutes a stable chemical moiety.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to an aromatic system which may be a single ring or multiple aromatic rings fused or linked together as such that at least one part of the fused or linked rings forms the conjugated aromatic system. The aryl groups include but not are limited to phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, anthryl, tetrahydronaphthyl, and phenanthryl.
The term xe2x80x9csubstituted arylxe2x80x9d refers to aryl as just defined having one to four substituents from the group including halogen, CN, OH, NO2, amino, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, substituted alkyloxy, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarboxy, alkylamino, or arylthio.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d is used herein to describe a stable 4- to 7-membered monocyclic or a stable multicyclic heterocyclic ring which is saturated, partially unsaturated, or unsaturated, and which consists of carbon atoms and from one to four heteroatoms selected from the group including N, O, and S atoms. The N and S atoms may be oxidized. The heterocyclic ring also includes any multicyclic ring in which any of above defined heterocyclic rings is fused to an aryl ring. The heterocyclic ring may be attached at any heteroatom or carbon atom provided the resultant structure is chemically stable. Such heterocyclic groups include, for example, tetrahydrofuran, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, 2-oxopiperidinyl, azepinyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, morpholinyl, indolyl, quinolinyl, thienyl, furyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, thiamorpholinyl, thiamorpholinyl sulfoxide, and isoquinolinyl.
The term xe2x80x9csubstituted heterocyclicxe2x80x9d is used herein to describe the heterocyclic just defined having one to four substituents selected from the group which includes halogen, CN, OH, NO2, amino, alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, substituted alkyloxy, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarboxy, alkylamino, or arylthio. The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to the OR group, where R is alkyl or substituted alkyl. The term xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to the OR group, where R is aryl or substituted aryl. The term xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to the RCO group, where R is alkyl or substituted alkyl. The term xe2x80x9calkylcarboxyxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to the COOR group, where R is alkyl or substituted alkyl. The term xe2x80x9caminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to both secondary and tertiary amines wherein the alkyl or substituted alkyl groups, containing one to eight carbon atoms, which may be either same or different and the point of attachment is on the nitrogen atom. The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d refers to Cl, Br, F, or I.
The compounds of the present invention can be used in the form of salts derived from pharmaceutically or physiologically acceptable acids or bases. These salts include, but are not limited to, the following salts with inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid and, as the case may be, such organic acids as acetic acid, oxalic acid, succinic acid, and maleic acid. Other salts include salts with alkali metals or alkaline earth metals, such as sodium, potassium, calcium or magnesium in the form of esters, carbamates and other conventional xe2x80x9cpro-drugxe2x80x9d forms, which, when administered in such form, convert to the active moiety in vivo.
The compounds of this invention have been shown to act as competitive inhibitors of progesterone binding to the PR and act as antagonists in functional models, either/or in-vitro and in-vivo. These compounds may be used for contraception, in the treatment of fibroids, endometriosis, breast, uterine, ovarian and prostate cancer, and post menopausal hormone replacement therapy.
This invention includes pharmaceutical compositions comprising one or more compounds of this invention and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient. The invention also includes methods of treatment which comprise administering to a mammal a pharmaceutically effective amount of one or more compounds as described above as antagonists of the progesterone receptor.
The progesterone receptor antagonists of this invention, used alone or in combination, can be utilized in methods of contraception and the treatment and/or prevention of benign and malignant neoplastic disease. Specific uses of the compounds and pharmaceutical compositions of invention include the treatment and/or prevention of uterine myometrial fibroids, endometriosis, benign prostatic hypertrophy; carcinomas and adenocarcinomas of the endometrium, ovary, breast, colon, prostate, pituitary, meningioma and other hormone-dependent tumors. Additional uses of the present progesterone receptor antagonists include the synchronization of the estrus in livestock.
When the compounds are employed for the above utilities, they may be combined with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers or excipients, for example, solvents, diluents and the like, and may be administered orally in such forms as tablets, capsules, dispersible powders, granules, or suspensions containing, for example, from about 0.05 to 5% of suspending agent, syrups containing, for example, from about 10 to 50% of sugar, and elixirs containing, for example, from about 20 to 50% ethanol, and the like, or parenterally in the form of sterile injectable solutions or suspensions containing from about 0.05 to 5% suspending agent in an isotonic medium. Such pharmaceutical preparations may contain, for example, from about 25 to about 90% of the active ingredient in combination with the carrier, more usually between about 5% and 60% by weight.
The effective dosage of active ingredient employed may vary depending on the particular compound employed, the mode of administration and the severity of the condition being treated. However, in general, satisfactory results are obtained when the compounds of the invention are administered at a daily dosage of from about 0.5 to about 500 mg/kg of animal body weight, preferably given in divided doses two to four times a day, or in a sustained release form. For most large mammals, the total daily dosage is from about 1 to 100 mg, preferably from about 2 to 80 mg. Dosage forms suitable for internal use comprise from about 0.5 to 500 mg of the active compound in intimate admixture with a solid or liquid pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. This dosage regimen may be adjusted to provide the optimal therapeutic response. For example, several divided doses may be administered daily or the dose may be proportionally reduced as indicated by the exigencies of the therapeutic situation.
These active compounds may be administered orally as well as by intravenous, intramuscular, or subcutaneous routes. Solid carriers include starch, lactose, dicalcium phosphate, microcrystalline cellulose, sucrose and kaolin, while liquid carriers include sterile water, polyethylene glycols, non-ionic surfactants and edible oils such as corn, peanut and sesame oils, as are appropriate to the nature of the active ingredient and the particular form of administration desired. Adjuvents customarily employed in the preparation of pharmaceutical compositions may be advantageously included, such as flavoring agents, coloring agents, preserving agents, and antioxidants, for example, vitamin E, ascorbic acid, BHT and BHA.
The preferred pharmaceutical compositions from the standpoint of ease of preparation and administration are solid compositions, particularly tablets and hard-filled or liquid-filled capsules. Oral administration of the compounds is preferred.
These active compounds may also be administered parenterally or intraperitoneally. Solutions or suspensions of these active compounds as a free base or pharmacologically acceptable salt can be prepared in water suitably mixed with a surfactant such as hydroxypropylcellulose. Dispersions can also be prepared in glycerol, liquid, polyethylene glycols and mixtures thereof in oils. Under ordinary conditions of storage and use, these preparations contain a preservative to prevent the growth of microorganisms.
The pharmaceutical forms suitable for injectable use include sterile aqueous solutions or dispersions and sterile powders for the extemporaneous preparation of sterile injectable solutions or dispersions. In all cases, the form must be sterile and must be fluid to the extent that easy syringe ability exits. It must be stable under conditions of manufacture and storage and must be preserved against the contaminating action of microorganisms such as bacterial and fungi. The carrier can be a solvent or dispersion medium containing, for example, water, ethanol (e.g., glycerol, propylene glycol and liquid polyethylene glycol), suitable mixtures thereof, and vegetable oil.
The compounds of this invention can be prepared following the Schemes illustrated below: from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature under an inert atmosphere such as argon or nitrogen. 
Scheme Ia illustrates an alternative approach leading to the benzoxazinones 3. Thus, an appropriate aniline 1 is protected with a suitable alkoxy carbonyl protective group including but not limited to allyloxy carbonyl, t-butoxy carbonyl, benzoxy carbonyl, ethoxy carbonyl, or methoxy carbonyl in a suitable solvent such as THF, acetonitrile, with or without presence of a base either as a catalyst or as an acid scavenger. The protected aniline is then treated with a suitable organo metallic reagent such as organo lithium agent or Grignard reagent in the same fashion as to prepare compound 2 to give the carbinol 6. The treatment of 6 with a suitable base such as potassium t-butoxide, n-butyl lithium, potassium hydroxide in an appropriate solvent such as toluene, THF, alcohol under an inert atmosphere such as nitrogen or argon at the temperature ranging from room temperature to the boiling point of the relevant solvent affords benzoxazinones 3. OTf group suitable in the coupling reaction) was treated with a suitable organo metallic reagent, e.g. Grignard reagent, in appropriate nonprotic solvents which include but are not limited to THF or ether to give ortho-amino carbinol 2 under an inert atmosphere such as argon or nitrogen at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to room temperature. Ring closure of carbinol 2 to yield benzoxazin-2-ones 3 is commonly effected by a condensing agent such as carbonyldiimidazole, phosgene, dimethylcarbonate, or diethylcarbonate in a suitable nonprotic solvent such as THF at temperatures ranging from room temperature to 65xc2x0 C. The arylation of benzoxazin-2-ones 3 to yield 4 can be effected by various coupling reactions including Suzuki, Stille reactions. These reactions are commonly performed in the presence of transition metallic catalyst, e.g., palladium or nickel complex often with phosphino ligands, e.g., Ph3P, 1,1xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ferrocene, 1,2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ethane or palladium salt such as palladium acetate. Under this catalytic condition, an appropriately substituted nucleophilic reagent, e.g., aryl boronic acid, arylstannane, or aryl zinc compound, is coupled with benzoxazinones 3 to give 4. If a base is needed in the reaction, the commonly used bases include but not limited to sodium bicarbonate, sodium carbonate, potassium phosphate, barium carbonate, potassium acetate, or cesium fluoride. The most commonly used solvents in these reactions include benzene, DMF, isopropanol, toluene, ethanol, DME, ether, acetone or a mixture of any one of these solvents and water. The coupling reaction is generally executed under an inert atmosphere such as nitrogen or argon at temperatures ranging from room temperature to the boiling point of the solvent or solvent system or mixture.
Benzoxazinones 3 can be converted into a nucleophile such as boronic acid which can be coupled with an appropriate electrophile, e.g., aryl bromide or aryl iodide, to yield 4 employing the coupling reaction condition as described above. The transformation of 3 into 5 can be effected by treating 3 with an organo metallic reagent, e.g., n-BuLi, in a nonprotic solvent such as THF or ether followed by quenching the reaction solution with a suitable electrophile such as trimethyl borate, triisopropyl borate, bishexalkyl tin reagent, or zinc chloride at temperatures ranging 
As demonstrated in Scheme I, the compounds of this invention are generally prepared by employing the suitable coupling reaction as a final step. An appropriately substituted ortho-amino benzoic acid or its derivatives such as ethyl ester (X=Br, I, Cl, or a latent coupling precursor such as alkoxy group which can be converted into
Scheme II describes the procedures to prepare benzoxazinones bearing two different substituents at position-4. The Weinreb amide 8 can be prepared from an appropriately substituted isatoic anhydride 7 when treated with N-, O-dimethylhydroxyl-amine hydrochloride salt in a protic solvent such as ethanol, isopropanol at reflux under an inert atmosphere such as argon or nitrogen. Coupling of amide 8 with an aryl electrophile such as aryl boronic acid or arylstannane to give 9 can be effected by employing a typical coupling reaction such as Suzuki, Stille coupling procedure in a similar fashion as described for the preparation of benzoxazinones 4. Treatment of Weinreb amide 9 with organo metallic compounds, e.g., alkyllithium, alkynyllithium, aryllithium, or their Grignard counterpart in a nonprotic solvent such as THF or ether under an inert atmosphere such as argon or nitrogen at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to room temperature affords amino ketone 10. Conversion of ketone 10 to carbinol 11 can be effected by treatment of 10 with an organo metallic reagent such as alkyl, alkynl, or aryl Grignard compound in a nonprotic solvent such as THF or ether under an inert atmosphere such as argon or nitrogen at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to room temperature. Conversion of ketone 10 to carbinol 11 can also be effected by reduction of the ketone group of 10 to the carbinol moiety of 11 using an appropriate reducing reagent such as lithium aluminum hydride, sodium borohydride in a suitable solvent such as THF, ether, or anhydrous alcohol under an inert atmosphere in the temperature ranging from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent. Ring closure of carbinol 11 to produce the compounds of this invention can be accomplished with condensing agents such as carbonyldiimidazole, phosgene, dimethylcarbonate, or diethylcarbonate in a suitable nonprotic solvent such as THF at temperatures ranging from room temperature to 65xc2x0 C. 
Alternatively, ortho-amino ketone 10 can be prepared by treatment of ortho-amino benzonitrile 14 with an organo metallic compound such as organo lithium reagent or Gringard reagent in a suitable solvent such as THF or ether under an inert atmosphere such as argon or nitrogen at temperatures ranging from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to room temperature as illustrated in Scheme III. Benzonitrile 14 can be readily prepared from an appropriately substituted benzonitrile such as bromobenzonitrile 13 using a suitable coupling reaction such as Stille or Suzuki protocol carried out in a similar fashion as described for the preparation of the Weinreb amide 9. 
Scheme IV depicts an approach to prepare benzoxazinones with a low perfluoroalkyl substituent at position-4, e.g. R6 is trifluoromethyl group. An appropriately substituted chloroaniline 15 was protected with a suitable protective reagent such as pivaloyl chloride or di-tert-butyl pyrocarbonate to give protected aniline 16 in a suitable solvent such as acetonitrile, acetone, THF, methylene chloride, or a mixture of solvent such as methylene chloride and water under an inert atmosphere such as argon or nitrogen at temperatures ranging from 0xc2x0 C. to 70xc2x0 C. A suitable base such as sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, or potassium carbonate may be needed when the reaction produces an acid as a side-product such as hydrochloride. Treatment of 16 with an appropriate alkyllithium such as n-butyllithium or s-butyllithium followed by reaction with a low perfluorocarboxy derivatives, e.g., trifluoroacetyl chloride, 1-(trifluoroacetyl)-imidazole, or ethyl trifluoroacetate in a nonprotic solvent such as ether or THF under an inert atmosphere such as argon or nitrogen at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to ambient temperature gives the protective ortho-amino ketones. Subsequent removal of the protecting group can be effected by reaction of protected amino ketones with a suitable acid such as TFA, 3N aqueous hydrochloride solution in a suitable solvent such as methylene chloride or water at 0xc2x0 C. to boiling point of the solvent to afford ortho-amino ketone 17. The preparation of 6-chlorobenzoxazinones 19 from 17 can be accomplished in the same fashion as described for the synthesis of benzoxazinone 12 from ketone 10. Coupling of 19 with an aryl group to yield the compounds of this invention, 12 as shown in scheme IV can be effected by a nickel complex catalyzed coupling reaction. The palladium catalysts proved not to be an efficient catalyst in this coupling process. The coupling reaction of 19 with an appropriate aryl boronic acid can be accomplished in the presence of a suitable base such as potassium phosphate and a catalyst of nickel (0 or II) complex, e.g. a nickel complex of dppe, dppf, or triphenylphosphine. The most commonly used solvents in the reaction include dioxane or THF. The coupling reaction is generally executed under an inert atmosphere such as nitrogen or argon at temperatures ranging from ambient temperature to 95xc2x0 C. 
As illustrated in Scheme V, the compounds 6 or 12 can be further derivatized at position-1 via numerous approaches leading to a variety of novel cyclocarbamate derivatives including 1-alkyl, 1-substituted alkyl, 1-carbonyl, 1-substituted carbonyl, 1-carboxy, and substituted 1-carboxy derivatives. For example, alkyl or substituted alkyl derivatives 20 can be formed by treatment of carbamate 12 or 6 with a suitable base such as sodium hydride in suitable solvent such as DMF under an inert atmosphere such as argon or nitrogen followed by addition of an appropriate electrophile such as alkyl or substituted alkyl bromide, iodide, or triflate. Such a transformation of 12 or 6 at position-1 can also be effected using biphasic conditions as indicated in scheme V in which alkylation is executed using a biphasic catalyst such as tributylammonium bromide in a suitable solvent such as acetonitrile. Another example of this type of modification includes, but is not limited to, the one depicted in scheme V where heating 12 or 6 with triethyl orthoformate affords 1-substituted derivatives of compound 12 or 6. 
The acylation or carboxylation of the compound 12 or 6 at position-1 to give compound 21 can be readily effected by treatment of 12 or 6 with a suitable acylating or carboxylating reagent such as di-t-butyl dicarbonate in the presence of a suitable basic catalyst such as DMAP in a suitable solvent such as acetonitrile under an inert atmosphere such as argon or nitrogen. The amination of position-1 of compound 12 or 6 to give 22 can be accomplished using a suitable aminating reagent such as chloroamine in the presence of a suitable base, such as sodium hydride, in a suitable solvent, such as THF or diethyl ether, following literature procedures (Metlesics et al. J. Org. Chem. 30, 1311(1965)).